Generally, a network today includes a host of nodes that route traffic (e.g., data packets) through the network. It is, therefore, not uncommon for a data packet to traverse a number of nodes while travelling from a source node to a destination node. Likewise, it is not uncommon for multiple data paths to exist between the source node and the destination node.
While having a multitude of nodes enables greater network connectivity, it also introduces greater security risks. For every node added there is an associated risk for the node to be compromised (e.g., hacked or captured). Nevertheless, the public's demand for increasingly expansive networks entails more, not fewer, nodes in any given network. Accordingly, in order to securely route traffic between a source node and a destination node, there is a need to verify the security of nodes included within a path between a source node and a destination node. Current systems, however, fail to provide robust and reliable security verification measures.
In accordance with common practice the various features illustrated in the drawings may not be drawn to scale. Accordingly, the dimensions of the various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. In addition, some of the drawings may not depict all of the components of a given system, method or device. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.